Undertale: Letter From Silent Heaven
by skelereaper13
Summary: The year is 198X. Chara Dreemurr receives a letter from her late husband. She travels to Silent Hill, in pursuit of their special place. Along the way she meets obstacles. Obstacles preventing Chara to see her husband again. Or maybe those obstacles are trying to help her realize the truth. (Warning: Charisk and Gendered Chara and Frisk. Don't like, don't read. Rating might change)
1. Genesis

The year is 198X

I look at my reflection in the mirror. I see myself. Sometimes, I feel disembodied, like I'm a lost spirit swimming in a sea of the unknown. I'm getting distracted. My name is Chara, but even though the words roll off my tongue, I can't bring myself to believe that. My name is Chara Dreemurr, the first human, the murderer of thousands. But I've changed. I walk out of the restroom, my face being pounded by the coolness of the air.

"In my restless dreams, I see that town.

Silent Hill.

You promised you'd take me there again someday,

But you never did.

Well I'm alone there now.

In our 'special place'.

Waiting for you..."

I got a letter. The name on the envelope said 'Frisk.' My husband's name. It's ridiculous, couldn't possibly be true. That's what I keep telling myself. A dead person can't write a letter. Frisk died of that damn disease three years ago. So then why am I looking for him? Our 'special place.' What could he mean? This whole town was our special place. Does he mean the park on the lake? We spent the whole day there. Just the two of us, staring at the water. Could Frisk really be there? Is he really alive...waiting for me?

I grabbed the map of Silent Hill in the glove box of my car. I made my way to the forest path leading into the town. My shoes hit against the dirt path as I walked through the sharp-turning way. The thick fog made it so that I couldn't see 5 feet in front of me. The sound of some sort of machinary made me walk slower, making me savor the ominous ambience in the air.. The dirt path winded down through the hills, the edges steep. I ended up at the graveyard near the town. What a way to start my journey.

Near one of the graves, I saw someone. A monster. She was wearing a lab coat. She looked like a lizard if you got closer to her. I spoke.

"Excuse me, I.." I started, but the girl jumps back in surprise.

"I, I'm sorry...I, I...I was just..."

"No, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm kind of lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Silent Hill. Is this the right way?" I point to my left.

"Um yeah...It's hard to see with this fog, but there's only the one road. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"But..." I stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"I think you'd better stay away. This uh...this town...there's something...'wrong' with it. It's kind of hard to explain, but..."

"Is it dangerous?"

She paused.

"Maybe...and it's not just the fog either...it's..."

"Okay I got it. I'll be careful." I reassured her.

"I'm not lying."

"No, I believe you. It's just...I guess I really don't care if it's dangerous or not. I'm going to town either way."

"But why?"

"I'm looking for...someone."

"Who is it?"

"Someone... very important to me. I'd do anything if I could be with him again."

"Me too. I'm looking for my friend... It's been so long since I've seen her. I thought my other friends were here, but I can't find them either...I'm sorry...it's not your problem."

"No, I...I hope you find them."

"Yeah, you too."

I walked toward the fog covered streets. Nobody was around. Seems logical, due to the dense fog. The building looked uninhabited though, but maybe it was just a residual from the eerie walk. Although, I felt as though I was being watched. Nothing interesting came my way until I saw a shocking sight.

"Are these marks...blood?" I thought out loud.

It looked as if a dead corpse was dragged across the abandoned street. I looked around me, and I saw something moving. I only stared at it for a few brief seconds before it disappeared behind the thick fog.

'That shadow just now...'

I followed where the figure went. More streaks of blood appeared as I followed the thing into an alleyway. I ended up in some type of old, brick edifice which looks to be undergoing construction. I saw a small radio making strange, static-esque noises. I picked it up and examined it. It never stopped making that noise. I entered the structure and examined the radio. Then I heard the noise. I turned my head to the side and saw it.

An armless, humanoid monster.

The creature made weird sputtering noises, twitching without warning. No arms, just legs. I was visibly afraid at the time. It acknowledged my presence by limping towards me. I was desperate, so I grabbed a loose wooden board to whack the armless creature. I slammed the board at its body and it retaliated by opening the slit on its body and splattering the wall with some sort of acidic liquid. I jumped out of the way before the burning liquid got to my skin. The walls became rusted due liquid. I quickly counter-atracked by swinging the plank at its legs, and it fell to the floor. The creature couldn't stand up, but it started to crawl away. I was reluctant to get the monster's filth all over my shoe I kicked it while it was down and with each kick, the static from the radio died down.

One more stomp to its repulsive flesh and it gave out a horrid screech.

Finally, it heaved its last breath until it died. I panted for breath, barely comprehending what just happened before my very eyes. The world was plunged back to silence again.

'Is it dead? What the hell is it? It's not human...' I thought, touching the abominations with my plank.

I took out the radio from my pants pocket. It started screeching again.

"Oh yeah. This thing broken?"

I stopped talking as I heard words. My hand pressed the radio to my ear.

" **Ch...I'm...e. Come to...s...ting f...id you k...Cha...** "

"What the...? I'd better take it anyway. I might need it."

Silent Hill 2 is not made by me, but Team Silent and Konami. Undertale is made by Toby Fox.


	2. Dance

_**A/N: It's October! I'll be posting the next chapters and the last chapter on Halloween. I've also started that new show, 'Milo Murphy's Law' and it is hilarious. Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story.**_

After the encounter with the armless monster, I grew more petrified coming to a realization. What if there were more. Speaking of, what were they. I couldn't grasp the thought of these things invading the town. I had come to the conclusion that the townsfolk were all boarded up in their homes. I was the only living soul in the area.

Using my map, I found something marked on the map. The area that was marked was at the end of Martin St. I walked towards the point of interest, praying to God that I wouldn't see anymore of the creatures. Me and my big mouth. I heard that familiar insect-esque sound and I bolted. In my point of view, more of the monsters appeared from the omnipresent fog.

By the time I got to Martin Street, I panted for breath. The point of interest was nearby, and I didn't hesitate to jog my way. I laid my eyes on a gruesome sight, a dead body. Blood was covering his clothes. I grown accustomed to the red liquid, but when the metallic, foul stench got to me, I had to swallow back some vomit. I don't know why, but I examined the corpse. I immediately assumed the creatures were the culprits.

I found a key in his hand. ' _WdSdAptGt_ ' was carved into the key.

I put the key in my pocket for further inspection, but I didn't have any other use for it. I headed to Rosewater Park, the supposed "special place" that Frisk was talking about. The place was blocked off. I checked on my map if I could take a detour. Luckily and mysteriously, I could go through Woodside Apartments and out the other side to arrive at the park. I arrived at my destination and used the key to unlock the gate.

I found a newspaper in the garbage bin near the complex. The headline? Man commits suicide with a spoon.

" _ **Police announced earlier today that Walter Sullivan, a suspect in the brutal murder of siblings Billy and Miriam Locane in Silent Hill last February, has committed suicide. He was arrested for the murders on the 18th of this month and was found dead in his cell on the morning of the 22nd. According to the official announcement, Sullivan killed himself by taking the spoon that came with his evening meal and thrusting it into the left front of his neck near the carotid artery. He embedded the spoon at least two inches into his neck, blood pouring from the wound. By the time the guards discovered him, he was already dead. Classmates from Walter Sullivan's hometown of Pleasant River are quoted as saying, "He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would go around killing children. He was always pretty quiet at school, but he was a nice person. I met the guy once, shortly before he was arrested. He said a whole bunch of weird things, 'He's trying to kill me. To punish me. The red demon. That monster. Please forgive me, I did it but…it wasn't me!' …Now that I think about it, he was kinda crazy.**_ "

I know, quite gruesome and morbid, but I couldn't stop myself. This town was getting more and more horrifying and inexplicable.

Inside the apartment complex, it was dark, eerie. No light source of any kind was present in the black room. Using the map I salvaged in one of the rooms was futile, as there was no light for me to see. I climbed the flight of stairs and got to the second floor. 2 armless monsters inhabited the hall. The monsters got inside? I took a mighty swing at the creature and surprisingly died with one hit. The second one held out a bit longer, but with past experience, I vanquished both monsters.

I entered Apt. 205 and a beam of bright light hit me. A figure stood in the middle of the black room.

"Hey you, do you know-"

I stopped. It wasn't a human. It was a mannequin. A flashlight was perched on its shoulder and I grabbed it from it. I braced for the thing to come alive. Nothing. I sighed in relief and looked closely at the mannequin. It was wearing a blue hoodie with magenta sleeves. Just like Frisk. Dark memories surfaced from that sight and I choked back tears. I was determined to get out of that room.

I raided the rooms for supplies. I encountered a familiar creature. Seems like there was monsters in the complex too. My flimsy plank was about to give as I whacked the creature's head in. With one magnificant strike, I heard the cracking sound as my "weapon" snapped in half. The creature was still standing, and took my misfortune as an advantage, and opened the vertical slit on its chest. Before the acidic liquid spewed from its chest, I reluctantly swung my feet and stomped at its foot, a horrible sound resonating as it writhed in pain.

It fell to the floor, and I let my guard down for a moment, but the creature started frantically crawling towards me. I snapped out of my trance and bolted across the hall. The monster had surprisingly fast speed as I heard the cries of pain behind me. I saw the stairs to the third floor and galloped and landed on the stairs. As I made my ascent up the stairs, the cries grew weaker, until it became a small yelp. I was glad it couldn't climb stairs, but the happiness wore off quickly after the realization that I lost my only source of protection. I grieved for a moment and decided to press on after a quick breath. As I approched the end of the hall, I found a key on the floor on the other side of steel bars blocking the other side.

'There's a key on the ground on the other side of the bars. If I stretch my arm out, I just might be able to reach it.' I thought.

I reached for the key. My hand groped for the key, and with determination, my index finger touched the key. Suddenly, a shoe clad foot kicked the key to the corner.

"Ow!"

I looked to my front. A boy, a monster. He seemed familiar to me. His white fur reflected off the light.

"Ha-ha!"

"Hey wait!" I called out.

Too late. The boy disappeared to the depths of the dark hallway.

"Damn it." I mumbled, cursing under my breath.

I tried again to grab the key, but to no avail. I sulked and walked to the 2 doors in front of me. Apt 302 was locked. However Apt 301 wasn't. I walked in, and braced for the worst. No furniture. No tables. No chairs. Just a lone shopping cart in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and examined it. A handgun. I excitedly made a grab for it. I stared at the gun. My sudden hopeless from earlier was extinguished as I found a new feeling inside me. Excitement.

I walked downstairs to the second floor, after finding nothing else on the third. A ear-piercing shriek cut through the air like a knife through butter.

'What was that!? Some kind of noise north of here...'

I ran to the source and heard the white noise again. The sound was emitted from Apt. 208 and I was at the edge of my seat. I abruptly stopped as I saw something glowing from within the darkness through the bars. The dread I felt as I looked at the figure before me made my blood cold. It wasn't a monster, but I knew it was something else. A blue flame rose from the figure left eye. Its long smile made me shudder. It didn't react to my presence. In fact, it didn't react at all. It just stood there, eye fixated on me, that smile never faltering. When I looked into its eye, I saw pain, regret, despair, and hopelessness. My first instinct was to attack, but I was afraid of what would happen if I provoked it. I stood there, not knowing what the hell to do. I creeped to the door to the apartment room, and dashed inside.

Apt. 208 was different from when I last entered the room. The events from earlier still lingered in my mind. I knew that I was going to see that thing again, I just knew. The sudden paranoia made me on edge a bit, but I quickly calmed down. To my dismay, a dead body sat facing a TV. The white noise was present in the room.

"Oh my God...who could've..."

There was a hole in the wall leading to Apt. 209. I salvaged some things, but nothing else. I exited out the front door and emerged back to the third floor. First, I did the same thing on the other floors, raided them. I ran from the monsters on the third floor hallway to conserve ammo. Only two rooms were accessible. 305 had much needed supplies. However 307 was unexpected.

I first heard rustling from the room as my fingertips touched the cold knob. I considered for a moment if I shouldn't go inside, but curiosity got the better of me. I opened the door. Nothing. It was a hallway. I froze in my shoes as I saw the shadowy movement at the other side of the hallway. I found an open closet door and dashed in. I looked through the cracks.

It was the black figure.

With an armless monster. As I watched, he black figure's left eye glowed a light blue and something emerged from the ground.

It impaled the creature as it screeched in pain.

After the thing died, I saw the black figure stand still for a moment. Then it turned.

To face me.

It saw me? How? I desperately turned and tried to find something to help me. I saw handgun bullets on one of the shelves. I grabbed them, reloaded my gun, ready to give the figure hell. I unleashed a cry as I shot at the thing. Then my hope ran out as I realized what was going on.

It was dodging the bullets.

I was going to die. I was going to die and not see Frisk's face again. When I ran out of bullets, I was going to die. I used my final shot of bullets. I closed my eyes, ready for the end. Then, nothing. I opened my eyes. The black figure was gone. I checked around the room. Nothing. I searched the hallway of the third floor. I saw a key on the floor, no doubt the one the boy kicked away. I made my descent down to first floor. Apt 101's door was open.

I didn't know what to think of it, but I entered anyway. Right off the bat, I saw something hanging off the refrigerator. Another corpse.

"What the...? Who could have done this..."

Three corpses in one day. What a delight. I heard sounds from the bathroom. I walked over to the place and I saw someone, a person, puke into the toilet. He was, in a way, thick. I approached the man carefully. He turned around, fear in his eyes. He detected my presence.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do it!" He shouted.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything. I, I swear! He was like this when I got here..."

"My uh, my name's Chara. Chara Dreemurr."

"Ummm...Eddie."

"Eddie, who's that dead guy in the kitchen?"

"I didn't do it. I swear I didn't kill anybody."

"You're not friends with that blue-eyed thing, are you?"

"Blue-eyed thing? I don't know what you're talking about. Honest. But I did see some weird-looking monsters. They scared the hell out of me, so I ran in here..."

"Well, I guess this place isn't too safe either. What happened here anyway?"

"Uh I, I told you I don't know. I'm not even from this town. I just, I just..."

"You too, huh. Something just brought you here, right?"

"Umm...yeah. You could say that..."

"Well whatever it is...I think you better get out of here soon."

"Yeah you're right. What about you?"

"I'll leave as soon as I'm done here. Eddie...be careful."

"Chara, I...I...um. You be careful too."

I passed through the courtyard, and ascended to the second floor again, trying to find a window so I can cross over to the other apartment. I eventually found the window and jumped across. I ended up in the new apartment. Finding a map in the hallway, I made my way down to the first floor.

I entered Apt 109 after killing more monsters. Inside was a familiar person. With a knife in hand, the woman from the graveyard was laying on the floor. She immediately acknowledged my presence, due to a large mirror in front of her.

"Oh...it's you."

"Yeah...I'm Chara."

"Alphys..."

"Alphys...okay. I don't know what you're planning...but there's always another way."

"Really? But...you're the same as me. It's easier just to run. Besides, it's what we deserve."

"No...I'm not like you." I said.

"Are you afraid? I, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Did you find your friend?"

"Not yet. She's not anywhere."

"Did she live in this apartment building?"

"I don't know..."

"So all you know is she lived in this town?"

"What did you say? How do you know that?"

"Well...I just figured, cause this is where you're looking for her. How else would I know?"

"Yeah..."

"Am I right?"

"I'm so tired. I, I'm sorry. Did you find...the person you're looking for?"

"Not yet."

I took out a picture of Frisk from my jacket pocket and kneeled down to show Alphys.

"His name is Frisk. He's my husband."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, he's dead. I don't know why I think he's here."

"...He's dead?" Alphys asked, obviously confused.

"Don't worry, I'm not crazy. At least, I don't think so..." I reassured her.

"I've gotta find my friend..."

She stood up and walked slowly to the door. I stopped her.

"Should I go with you? This town's dangerous. Now I know what you meant back there in the cemetery."

"I'll be okay by myself. Besides, I'd just slow you down."

"What about that?" I pointed at the knife, dried blood on its edges.

"Will you hold it for me? If I kept it...I'm not sure what I might do."

"Sure. No problem." I reached out for it and grabbed it from her hands. She left the room, leaving me alone.

Door after door held nothing useful. I tried to leave, but the entrance door was locked. I had no choice but to find a backdoor. An emergency exit was conveniently unlocked, so I walked in. Water. Water flooded the stairs leading down. I turned and grabbed the knob.

'Damn it. It's...locked?' I thought in confusion.

I heard words. Words that made my stomach drop. Words that brought me back to a time I will never forget. Words that came from my executioner.

"...You're...gonna...have a...bad...time..."

I immediately turned around and it was there. The black figure. Its face was blank, which made me unnerved. I didn't move. I saw its eyes appear, and that disturbing smile. I reached for my handgun. As I touched the handle of the gun, it ran. I fired off a few shots, and it dodged. I ran to the other corner, fired a shot. The figure started to attack. Projectiles were thrown at me as I showered the figure in bullets. I tried to attack him by punching, but it predicted my attack and jumped back. It counterattacked by firing more of those bone-like attacks. I ducked and ran back to the far wall. Black Figure was limping slowly towards me, as if it was pitying me. I raised my gun and aimed at him.

'I will not give up. I will see Frisk again. I will if it's the last thing I do!' I thought as I shot my last magazine of bullets at the blue eyed creature.

It didn't stop moving. It got closer, my inevitable death coming closer. I shot my last bullet, closing my eyes. I heard the splash of water. Nothing came. I opened my eyes. The figure was descending the water-flooded stairs. I survived again? How? I stared at the draining floor. The draining helped me to find a hidden backdoor.

I walked through the alleyway outside the apartment. After a few minutes, I saw the boy again, sitting on a wall.

"Hey, it's you! You're the one who stepped on my hand."

"I don't know. Maybe I did." The boy said in the most brattiest voice I've ever heard.

"What's a little boy like you doing here anyway?"

"Huh? Are you blind or something?"

"What's that letter?"

"None of your business." He stood up, "You didn't love Frisk anyway!"

"Wait! How do you know Frisk's name?" It was too late. He was gone.

I looked down in defeat. I decided to continue my journey to Rosewater Park. I was going to find Frisk, one way or another. It wouldn't matter anymore if I died.


	3. Incomplete Reunion

**A/N: If anyone could voice Chara in this fic, I'd choose StardotDubs.**

I met Frisk in the Underground. He fell down Mount Ebott and landed on top of yellow buttercups. My grave. His determination awoke me from death. From there we went on to free monsterkind. We broke the barrier. We freed everyone. Some of the monsters used half of Frisk's SOUL to bring me back.

Then something in the timeline malfunctioned.

All the monsters we met on our journey forgot. How I know, I don't know. I don't recall a single name of any monster. Neither do they. I met Frisk again at a friend's party. We talked and we came to the topic of the timelines. Apparently, the malfunction erased our ability to reset, but we still had our memories. We wanted to bring their memories back, but we didn't have a clue where the monsters were. We decided to live out our lives together.

" _Welcome to Silent Hill! Silent Hill, a quiet little lakeside resort town. We're happy to have you. Take some time out of your busy schedules and enjoy a nice restful vacation here. Row after row of quaint old houses, a gorgeous mountain landscape, and a lake which shows different sides of its beauty with the passing of the day, from sunrise, to late afternoons, and sunset. Silent Hill will move you and fill you with a feeling of deep peace. I hope your time here will be pleasant and your memories will last forever!_ "

That was what the brochure said what made me and Frisk to go here. We had a great time together, and I felt our relationship grow into something big. Then something happened. Frisk fell ill with a disease. Our love story ended, and I was left to brood in the cold world.

"I'm here."

I stared at the brick sign that spelled the words "Rosewater Park".

'So this is that park...Frisk...Are you here?'

I walked into the park, no monsters to heed my small walk. I hoped to see Frisk there. I walked down a few steps before I reached a boardwalk. On my right was Toluca Lake. I could still remember when we both were there, staring at the water. As I walked more, I began to see something in the mist. A person. My eyes watered as I ran to the person.

"Frisk?"

He turned around and smiled at me.

"No...you're not." I plunged into despair again as I came to the realization that this was indeed not Frisk.

"Do I look like your boyfriend?" The man asked.

"No...my late husband." I replied. I looked at him, he wore a black jacket, and ripped jeans. "I can't believe it. You could be his twin. Your face, your voice...just your hair and clothes are different."

"My name...is Francis. I don't look like a ghost. Do I? See? Feel how warm I am." He placed his hand on my cheek, and I swatted it away.

"You're really not Frisk!"

"I told you...I'm Francis."

"Sorry, I was confused." I said as I turned around and walked back the way I came from.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for Frisk. Have you seen him?"

"Didn't you say he died?"

"Oh yeah...three years ago. But I got a letter from him. He said he was waiting in our 'special place'."

"And that's here? Anyway, I haven't seen him. Is this your only 'special place'?"

"Well, there's the hotel, too, I guess. The one on the lake...I wonder if it's still there."

"The Lakeview Hotel? Yeah, it's still there. So, the hotel was your 'special place', huh? I'll bet it was."

I continued my walk until Francis grabbed my arm.

"Don't get so mad. I was just joking. Anyway, it's not that way. It's this way." He pointed at the opposite direction I was going, so I walked in the way he was pointing. Francis was following me.

"You're coming with me?" I asked.

"You were gonna just leave me here?" He replied. I was reminded of Frisk's pacifism.

"No, but..."

"With all these monsters around?"

"No, I just..."

"I'm all alone here. Everyone else is gone...I look like Frisk, don't I? You loved him, right? Or maybe you hated him..."

"Don't be ridiculous." He followed after me.

"So it's okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I sighed.

We walked through the fog ridden streets of Silent Hill, the monsters seemingly coming in more groups as we navigated. Francis' company was, to say the least, very annoying. In those minutes, I started to think he was more of a burden then a help. He refused to fight, even if a girl fought in his place. He would snap at me if he got hurt by a monster I would find on the streets, infuriating me. I needed to find more ammo, and possibly something new to protect myself instead. It wasn't until we got to Texxon Gas that I laid my eyes on my new weapon. There was a car parked in the gas station, with a pipe stabbed through the front window. With a mighty pull, the pipe loosened and I almost fell on the floor.

If a wooden plank could kill one of the monsters, then a pipe would do the work faster. We walked to a building called "Pete's Bowl-O-Rama". As I opened the front door, Francis broke the silence.

"I'll wait here. I hate bowling."

"I didn't come here to play, you know."

"Hurry back, okay?"

I entered the building. I opened another door to a storage room. I heard voices, two. They were familiar. I saw the two people, Eddie and the boy I encountered when I left Blue Creeks Apartment. They didn't notice me, so I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So what'd you do? Robbery, murder?" The boy asked.

"No, nothing like that." Eddie replied.

"Hah! You're just a gutless fatso!"

"What did you have to say that for?"

"I thought you said the cops were after you."

"No, I just ran 'cause I was scared. I don't know what the cops are doing."

"But if you did something bad, why don't you just say you were sorry? Well...I guess I run away a lot too."

"It's no good. They wouldn't listen. Nobody will ever forgive me."

New confusion hit me. What did Eddie do? As I was thinking, the talk kept going.

"Did you find the man you're looking for. What's his name...Frisk?"

I walked into the room where the boy and Eddie were talking. Eddie looked at me as I approached him. He was eating a pizza. The boy wasn't anywhere near the table. I looked around.

"Eddie?"

"Oh...umm, you're..."

"Chara. We met in the apartment building."

"Yeah, I remember, but..."

"Are you alone here, Eddie?"

"Uh, no..."

A green bowling ball rolled over to Eddie. My eyes turned to the direction it was coming from. There was the boy standing near the door.

"Bye-bye!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

"Wait! Come back! Eddie! Let's go after him!"

"Huh? Asriel? But why...?"

"Asriel? Is that his name?"

"That's what he said."

"This town is full of monsters! How can you sit there and eat pizza!?"

"He said he was fine by himself. He said a fatso like me would just slow him down."

"Forget you." I ran out the door to meet a panting Francis.

"Did a little boy run out of here?"

"Yeah, he was too fast for me. Aren't you gonna go after him?"

We ran down a path to another brick wall. The gap between the buildings was enough for a small child to fit through.

"He probably got through here and ran on to Carroll Street."

"Is there another way?"

"Yeah, this way."

Francis led me to a backdoor of a building. I grabbed the handle and tried to unlock it. Damn, the door was locked. I tried my best to pry the door open, but it didn't work.

"No use, it's locked."

"Move aside."

Francis took a key from his jeans pockets and unlocked the door. He opened it.

"Ladies first."

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a master thief."

"Oh. Let's go."

We made our way through the night club quickly, grabbed some stuff, and came out through the front door. I caught a glance of Asriel going through a door to a hospital. Brookhaven Hospital to be precise.

"There he is!" I pointed at the building. Francis nodded and we entered the building.

'I have to go after Asriel. I can't just leave her all alone. Also...maybe he'll be able to tell me something about Frisk.' I thought.


	4. Hospitalization

When we entered the hospital, something blunt was swung at me, missing me by an inch. I looked at the attacker's face, except it didn't have one. It was swollen to a high degree, and I countered by immediately swinging my pipe at it. I knew it was another monster. It fell, and I took the chance to attack again. I raised the pipe over my head as the creature writhed with pain, inhuman noises accompanying. With a bone-crushing blow, the creature died. Red blood pooled around it.

After the madness that ensued, I gained control of my senses again. I examined the creature. In its hands was a blunt pipe, just like mine. I looked at Francis, who was as shocked as I was. Did something happen here? Some sort of disease or parasite break free and invade the hospital and infect the staff? So many unanswered questions. Along the way, more of the feminine monsters appeared, and we ran from most of them. Francis and I immediately went to the closest door to us, and locked it behind us. We held the door closed as we heard the creatures bashing at the door with their pipes, but they eventually lost interest. The women's locker room on the second floor held something that I was hoping to see.

A shotgun. From one of the lockers.

I could kick some ass with this thing. I excitedly tested out my weapon on a trio of nurses. Direct hit. The first shot killed two of them, as I aimed at their heads and I finished the third with ease. As we checked out the rest of the rooms, Francis spoke up in room S3.

"Chara, wait a minute." Francis started to cough rapidly.

"I'm kinda tired. It's just a hangover." He grabbed some medication from his pocket and swallowed it.

"You should rest." I suggested.

"Mmm. So comfy..." He says as his head rested on the mattress.

"I'm going to go look for him...for Asriel. I'll be back as soon as I can."

There was a doctor's memo on the first floor near a stack of papers. It read:

"…The potential for this illness exists in all people, and under the right circumstances, any man or woman would be driven, like him, to "the other side." The "other side" perhaps may not be the best way to phrase it. After all, there is no wall between here and there. It lies on the borders where reality and unreality intersect. It is a place both close and distant. Some say it isn't even an illness. I cannot agree with them. I'm a doctor, not a philosopher, or even a psychiatrist. But sometimes I have to ask myself this question. It's truevthat to us his imaginings are nothing but the inventions of a busy mind. But to him, there simply is no other reality. Furthermore, he is happy there. So why, I ask myself, why in the name of healing him must we drag him painfully into the world of our own reality?"

There was nothing left, so I headed to the roof. I looked around, until I saw something. Something with a bluish hue. Immediately, I knew what was going on. I was sunk back into the same dread as the figure lumbered towards me.

Just as realized, the black figure came, walking slowly towards me. I was ready to attack with my shotgun. I fired off a round. It dodged it with ease. It countered by raising his hands to the air. Bones emerged from the ground, I recoiled back and hit against the steel fence keeping people from the edge of the roof.

The figure's eye glowed brighter, and something materialized in the air. It looked like the disembodied head of a monster. Its yellow eyes glared at me, and its mouth started glowing. Eventually, the fence couldn't hold up, and it gave away. I was falling. As I was flying through the air, I saw a brilliant beam of light flash above me. In an agonizing sting, I fell on the floor, back first. I looked up, cursing, but despite the pain the figure looked down at me.

It was silent for a few minutes and then it vanished. I stood up, and looked around. I had crashed through the roof. Bits of debris were scattered throughout the room. I had a few cuts and scrapes on me, so I used a first-aid kit I found in the room to patch myself up. I knew, in my SOUL, that this was not the last time I saw it.

I checked around the place, nothing to be found. I had to find Asriel, he was the only hope I had left to find Frisk. In C2, I heard childlike giggling. With my shotgun aimed in front of me, I slowly walked towards the sound, my shoes tapping against the dirt-ridden floor. To my astonishment, it was Asriel. He was having fun, but who would have fun in this place?

"Asriel?"

"Huh? You know my name?"

"Eddie told me."

"That big, fat blabbermouth." Asriel muttered.

"How do you know about Frisk?"

"What's the big deal?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"You gonna yell at me if I don't?"

"No...I won't."

"I was friends with Frisk. We met at the hospital. It was last year..."

"You liar!!" I snapped, but immediately realized my wrongdoing. "Asriel, I..."

Asriel's face turned agitated. "Fine!" He snapped back. "Don't believe me!"

"But last year, Frisk was already..." I knew it was no use explaining. It would only cause anguish between us. "I'm sorry Asriel. Anyway, let's go."

I started to walk. Asriel followed me.

"We can talk about this later. This is no place for a kid. There are all sorts of strange things around here...I can't believe you haven't even gotten a scratch on you."

"Why should I?" He asked.

I grabbed Asriel by the arm and we walked through the hallway out the hospital. As we were walking, Asriel tugged on my arm, leading me to another place which was the opposite way we were going.

"Wait! Wait! There's something I gotta get!"

"Later, okay?" I asked and began to walk the way we were going again.

"But it's really important!"

That really got my attention. I turned to face Asriel. I sighed and uttered the last words I wanted to say.

"What is it?"

"A letter from Frisk."

"Huh?"

"I wanna go get it? Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course."

Asriel led me to a room at the end of the hall with double doors.

"Is it in there?"

"Yeah. In the back."

He took a key out and unlocked the door. I opened it and walked inside, flashlight in hand. It was dark, to say the least. I turned back to Asriel, who was holding the door open.

"What're you doing, Asriel?"

"It's further back. In the desk." My question was left unanswered.

I looked into the desk. Nothing. Nothing was there in the desk. Just as I was about to go back, the door slammed shut behind me. I turned and ran to the door.

"Asriel, what are you doing!?"

"Ha-ha! I tricked you!"

I then saw something in the roof. A mouth. What the hell? Then I came to the realization. Another monster. By the noises, I could tell they were multiple. It was making inhuman noises, and I was genuinely afraid now. I pounded on the door hard now, sweat pouring down my face.

"Open the door, Asriel."

"Why should I? I'm a liar, right? Want me to open it? Huh? Huh? Do ya?"

I kept pounding on the door, the monsters getting impatient as they couldn't get down from the ceiling.

"What's the magic word?"

One of the monsters got loose. It fell from the ceiling, and it hung from it in a cage-like contraption. It was a bag of flesh fastened to it, with a mouth that made those noises.

"Asriel!"

"Okay. I guess I won't open it...I think I'll just leave you like this..."

"You snotty little brat! Open up!"

Another caged monster fell into the room.

"Why you, you..."

"Asriel?"

"You fartface!"

I heard footsteps. Going away.

"Asriel?" I asked again in desperation.

It was no use. He was gone. He abandoned me. He condemned me to fight these caged abominations. I accepted fate. If I wanted to get out, I had to kill these things. I stopped my pounding and faced the things. I grabbed my trusty handgun from my pocket, immediately pointed it at one of the things, and fired 3 shots at once to the monster. It recoiled back and rose again to the ceiling. Once I fired at the first, the second came after me. I circled to another corner of the room and shot one shot by one shot. Its pace was sluggish, so I managed to kill it also with ease.

Surprisingly, a third one fell into the room, although like the others, was more agile and fast. I had to be careful if I wanted to kill this thing. I circled around the room, shooting the thing. I was almost hit by a stray tentacle-like appendage from the monster. I fired my fifth shot at the creature, and then, with a cry of pain ascended up into the roof again.

I passed out. "Chara...Chara...Chara..."

When I awoke, I was in a different place than I was before. I was in a garden. I opened the only door to the first. Francis blurred into my mind. Was he okay? I had to check on him. The hospital seemed...different somehow. The wall were rusted and some of the wall's paint seemed torn off, water leaked into the room, as if a hurricane charged through the facility. I walked back to the room Francis was in.

He was gone.

I looked around, and he was nowhere to be found. After searching the abnormal hospital, I ended up in a basement, which led me to the basement's basement, if that makes sense to you. I heard my name being called. I ran to the source of the voice.

"Chara!"

"Frisk!" Francis' face was exposed by the faint light. "Oh, Francis it's you...I thought you were...sorry. Anyway-"

Francis shook his head in anger.

"'Anyway'!? What do you mean "Anyway'!? You don't sound very happy to see me. I was almost killed back there! Why didn't you try to save me? All you care about is that dead husband of yours! I've never been so scared in my whole life! You couldn't care less about me, could you?"

"No, I just..."

"Then stay with me! Don't ever leave me alone! You're supposed to take care of me!"

He embraced me. I hugged him back. He pulled back from my embrace.

"So what about Asriel? Did you find him?"

"Yeah, but he ran away."

"We've got to find him!"

"You really seem to care about him. Do you know him?"

"I never met him before. I just feel sorry for him. He's all alone...and for some reason...I feel like it's up to me to protect him."

We went up the emergency exit, which was unlocked. It led to a corridor, and the air was dry and musty. On the other side was an elevator. It wasn't until I heard Francis' shout thay we weren't alone in the hallway. The dread hit me like a pile of bricks.

"Chara!"

I turned around and there it was again, the black figure stood there, wielding a bone-like stick, but it was sanded somehow on one side, and turned into a spear. It had that blue, glowing eye and joyful smile.

"Run!"

Both of us bolted towards the elevator. I shot at the figure and it dodged it with ease. I went inside the elevator, and it started to close. I wasn't going to let another close person die on me. I held it opened as Francis ran to the elevator. No use, no matter how I tried to keep it open, it was getting closer to close. I desperately pressed the buttons, hoping one of them would open the door. I saw Francis' arm slide in.

"Open up!" I shouted.

"Chara!"

"No!!"

"Chara!"

His cry for help ceased as I heard something go through him. Just like that, his arm went limp, and his arm fell from the door.

"Francis!"

The elevator doors closed. I sobbed, kneeling on the floor. It was as if a part of me was torn away. My last hope of happiness was extinguished. Just like 3 years ago. The rest of the ride was silent, my cries the only thing keeping me company.

Even after all that, I couldn't save him.

The doors opened. I was back at the lobby. I wiped my eyes and continued walking. Like the other rooms, the doors in the first floor was locked. The only room that could be entered was the director's room.

Someone left a map on the desk, there was an 'X' on the map along with a description:

"He who fears being watched from the abyss, will be unable to look into it himself. The truth can only be obtained by pressing forward. Follow the map. You'll find a letter."

I found a key. I unlocked the entrance and walked outside.

'Francis is dead. I couldn't protect him. Once again, I couldn't do anything to help. Asriel has run off somewhere. Frisk...what should I do? Are you really waiting somewhere for me? Or is this your way of taking. I'm going to find Frisk...it's the only thing I have left to hope for.'

I went where the map told me to go. As the letter promised, I found a letter on the stone staircase. I opened it. I unfolded the letter to reveal handwritten writing.

" _Or perhaps you are a fool. The truth usually betrays people. A part of that abyss is in the old society. The key to the society is in the park. At the foot of the praying woman, inside of the ground, inside of a box. My patient buried it there. I knew, but I did nothing. It made me uneasy to have such a thing near. I wasn't looking for the truth, I was looking for tranquility. I also saw that thing. I fled, but the museum was sealed as well. Now no one dares to approach that place. If you still do not wish to stop, Chara, I pray to the Lord to have mercy on your eternal soul._ "

In my walk back to the park, I heard nothing. No monsters heeded me. I found a spot on the ground near the statue, and proceeded to dig it up. My hands hit something metallic, and I realized what I had touched. I hoisted it out of the earth and looked at it. It was a box. I unlocked it, and inside lay a key.

' _I fled, but the museum was sealed as well.'_

There was only one museum I knew in my short stay with Frisk. Silent Hill Historical Society. I knew where to go. I was more determined to find Frisk more than ever.


	5. Descent To Madness

The Silent Hill Historical Society building towered above me. The fog surrounded the building, so it was hard to locate the museum. A wooden sign to the left of double doors read "Silent Hill Historical Society". I walked in, I saw pictures of landmarks in the town. Then there was one. Depicting it. I almost had a heart attack.

"It's him..."

The painting depicted the Black Figure. Surrounded by those caged monsters. Black Figure was holding that weapon when he chased us to the elevator at the hospital. The picture's background had a very ominous feeling surrounding it. I read the description on the plaque under it.

"Misty day, remains of the Judgment."

The painting seemed out of place apart from the other drawings in the museum, but as I dug deeper, I found other morbid things.

[Death by Skewering]

"An execution at the prison. Death by skewering or strangling. To choose this death is the prisoner's last taste of freedom."

Another painting next to it:

[Toluca Prison Camp]

"Built during the Civil War. Later became Toluca Prison."

I knew now that the site was home to medieval way of execution. Frisk and I never went to the prison when we had our vacation. I left the display room, due to the eerie atmosphere of the room. I eventually came to a dead end. In that dead end was a hole. I looked in that hole and it went down to nowhere. I was about to turn back, but then the director's words came back to me.

"He who fears being watched from the abyss will be unable to look into it himself. The truth can only be obtained by pressing forward."

Could this be a connection to the letter? Could this hole symbolize the "abyss" the letter addressed? It may be a stretch, but what if the hole led me to something important? Would I take that chance? Am I dumb enough to think I won't plunge to my death when I fall in that hole? It was a risk I was willing to take. I was doing this for Frisk. I was divulging in newfound madness. I jumped into the void.

I landed on shallow water. Brick tunnels surrounded me. I looked around in surprise. How the hell did I not get a bruise when I landed on the water. Hell, how did I even land on my feet. Was it my determination, my determination to find Frisk? The questions left me as I heard the static from the radio. Monsters dwelled here underground here too. I grabbed my metal pipe and ran at the armless creature.

I swung the pipe, pounding the monster in the abdominal section. A clang from the pipe was heard, along with a horrible screech. I finished of the monster before it got back up, blood mixing with the distilled water. I followed the path the monster came from and ended up facing a normal wooden door. The ground was dry beneath my feet. I grasped the knob, turned it, and opened the door. It was another gut-wrenching jump down.

The chances are, if I jumped, I would end up unhurt like the last fall. What if the last hole was a short fall, and I didn't get hurt because of that. No, I couldn't see the floor when I looked down. I jumped yet again.

The cafeteria I landed in was cleaned. The chairs were nearly stacked. My flashlight stopped at a human. Eddie. He was holding a gun next to yet another corpse.

"Killing a person ain't no big deal. Just put the gun to their head...pow..."

"You...you killed him?" I uttered.

"B-but...it wasn't my fault. He, he made me do it!"

"Calm down, Eddie. Tell me what happened."

"That guy...he, he had it coming! I didn't do anything. He just came after me! Besides he was making fun of me with his eyes! Like that other one..."

"Just for that you killed him?"

"What do you mean 'Just for that'?"

"Eddie, you can't just kill someone cause of the way they looked at you..."

"Oh yeah! Why not? Til now I always let people walk all over me. Just like that stupid dog. He had it coming too!"

"Eddie!"

Eddie stood up.

"I was just joking, Chara. He was dead when I got here. Honest. Anyway, I gotta run."

"You're going out there alone?"

"Yeah."

"Eddie..."

He already disappeared. I kept moving. There was a hall, side by side with iron bars. I concluded that, in some way, I was at Toluca Prison. Then again, how did I get to the garden when I was in the room where I fought the caged monsters at Brookhaven? I continued past the cells and down the hallway until he reached another, longer corridor. In the middle of the passage were two doors directly facing each other. One led to a place that looked to be a shower room, while the other opened to a large room. The space was empty, only one thing towering that sat in the middle. I took a closer look. It was a gallows.

I had a rope tying my hands together. I looked up, people with scrawled off faces, and the gallows in the middle of the room. The faceless people were surrounding me. I watched in horror who the judge was. Frisk. The judge, Frisk, read a list of my misdeeds. I looked down in shame. Theft. Murder. The whole nine yards.

"You are lying to yourself by fleeing from the truth. Because of this, your sentence is to be put to death!"

The executioner came out. The Black Figure. His eye and smile appeared in front of me. His hot breath in my neck.

"This...is all...your fault...right, kid?"

He put the noose around my neck. I had expected my fate. After Frisk read the list, I was condemned to execution. Fitting. The executioner was my pursuer. Tears fell from my eyes.

"I...I'm so...s-sorry..."

The hallucination disappeared. I felt my cheeks. Fresh tears soaked my face. I staggered back and ran from that damn place. I just didn't want to see Frisk looking at me like that again. I ended up in a standby station. It had an armory with a row of hunting rifles in perched on the far wall. I grabbed one of the guns. I sat on the floor and brought the barrel up to my mouth, my finger on the trigger. I contemplated death. Maybe the world was better off with me. Maybe I'll meet Frisk again in a better place. I thought back to what Alphys told me in 109 at the apartments.

"Really? But...you're the same as me. It's easier just to run. Besides, it's what we deserve."

Maybe she was right. We are the same. I closed my eyes and I pulled the trigger. Click. I pulled it again, nothing. I opened my eyes. The Black Figure stood before me. Its hands were on my hands, preventing me from killing myself. I stared at him. He was standing still. I didn't see the glowing eye, but that smile shone through. It looked different, like it seemed...angry, like he didn't want me to do the job.

I took out the barrel from my mouth and put the gun on the floor. He stood up and grabbed something in his pocket. He gave it to me. I looked down and saw the picture of Frisk. I looked back up, but Black Figure was gone.

New questions about Black Figure surfaced in my head. Who was Black Figure? Was he some form of Death? Most importantly, why did he keep me from dying, after all, he tried to kill me numerous times. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I grabbed my new rifle and grabbed all the ammo in the room and headed out.

I was hoping to find some information on a desk with a stack of magazines and newspapers. There was an article about Toluca Lake.

"Located in the center of Silent Hill is the town's major tourist attraction, Toluca Lake. However, this beautiful, clear lake has another side as well. Though it may sound like the silly folktales or ghost stories that are all too commonly found circulating through old towns like these, this legend is actually true.

On a foggy November day in 1918, the Little Baroness, a ship filled with tourists, failed to return to port. A couple hours later, after the fog had cleared, no sign of the ship was anywhere to be found. In fact, the fog that day was so thick that the ship couldn't even be seen as it set off from shore. Because of this, it's impossible to know what became of the vessel, or how it went missing.

An article written by a newspaper reporter at the time simply says, 'It probably sunk for some reason.' Despite frantic search efforts by the police, not a single piece of the ship was ever recovered. Likewise, the bodies of the crew and the 14 passengers, let alone any survivors, have never been found. While it's certainly not an impossible story, without evidence it's difficult to determine whether or not it's really true.

In 1938, an even stranger incident occurred. Unlike the Little Baroness, this ship was found. Or rather, only the ship was found. Not a single soul was found on board. With the vessel completely undamaged, there was no reason for anyone to have jumped overboard. Much like the Mary Celeste in 1872 and the Carroll Deering in 1921, the passengers vanished as if they were never there. At the time, the prevailing theory was that a mass suicide had been carried out, but this seems highly unlikely considering it was nothing more than a tourist boat.

More recently, another unexplainable event happened only six years ago. In order to verify the truth of the legend surrounding the lake, in an act that was in actuality nothing more than a dare, two students went missing after venturing out onto the lake in a small boat. We've had the good fortune to have met with a young man who is familiar with this incident, being a classmate of the missing high school students. He claims to have been present on the morning the two set off. However, he believes that the boat was capsized.

'Either way, that lake really creeps me out." He shared with us one of the ghost stories he'd heard about the lake. "People say that if you try to go out on Toluca Lake at midnight, your engine will die and you'll be stranded until morning.'

Truly, many corpses rest at the bottom of this lake. Their bony hands reach up towards the boats that pass overhead, perhaps reaching for their comrades. It gives a whole new meaning to the townspeople's invitation to tourists to 'Come and visit our beautiful lake.'

'I personally don't believe in any of it, but...I know that there has to be evidence of some kind that's yet to be discovered...'"

When I walked along the hallways deeper into the prison, they split into different paths, into dead ends. Like a long, winding labyrinth. It wasn't until I took a particular path until I saw a shocking sight. I walked through a threshold until I saw iron bars that was separating me from a person. My heart sunk to my feet as I saw a relieving sight.

Francis.

He was sitting, cross-legged on a chair. I sat on the chair on my side of the room.

"You're alive! Francis...! I thought that thing killed you...! Are you hurt bad?"

"Not at all, silly."

"...Francis? That thing...it stabbed you. There was blood everywhere."

"Stabbed me? What do you mean?"

"It chased us to the elevator. And then..."

"Chara, what are you talking about?"

"Just before! Don't you remember?"

"Chara...did something happen to you? After we got separated in that long hallway? Are you confusing me with someone else? You were always so forgetful. Remember that time in the hotel..."

"Francis?"

"You said you took everything...but you forgot that videotape we made. I wonder if it's still there..."

"How do you know about that! Aren't you Francis?"

"I'm not your Frisk."

"So you're Francis?"

"I am...if you want me to be."

I stood up, annoyed that Francis would give me a clear answer.

"All I want from you is an answer!"

Francis also stood up and walked closer to the bars.

"It doesn't matter who I am... I'm here for you, Chara."

He pressed his hand to my cheek. I could feel the warmth in his hand.

"See? I'm real. Aren't you going to rescue me?"

"I don't know..."

"Come and get me. I can't do anything through these bars."

"Okay...stay right there. I'll be there soon."

Was that real? Did I just see Francis in that room? Francis died in that basement, I knew it, I saw it unfold before my eyes. The town was fooling me, toying with me. Then again, I didn't care. Francis was like Frisk, only lacking in a few things. I couldn't bear to lose him again, Frisk or not.

A shriek erupted through the labyrinth. I looked around and saw the familiar blue light. I grabbed my hunting rifle as I faced Black Figure again. Only he was a threat this time. I aimed and shot at him. He dodged to the side, and in his place spawned the eldritch being. It fired, and I took the chance to escape. I ran to the screaming. I kicked open a door and saw the source of the screaming.

I stumbled into a room. There was a TV resting on a table at the far end. Alphys stood in a corner with something. It was another monster. It was bird-like, its neck like a giraffe. Wings like a bat's.

"Get away from me!" Alphys cried.

I fired a shot at the creature, and it turned to face me. Its one eye looked at me menacingly. I took the chance to shoot its eye. It cried in pain, and I ran at it and whacked it with the pipe. Blood pooled around the amalgamate's carcass.

"Are you okay?"

She ignored me as she picked up the TV and slammed it on the amalgamate. Alphys started to repeatedly kick the monster, and as she kicked it, the creature started melting away. The goop of the monster concealed the blood, and she stopped.

"Alphys! Relax!"

"Don't order me around!"

"I'm not trying to order you."

"So what do you want then? Oh I see, you're trying to be nice to me, right? I know what you're up to. It's always the same. You're only after one thing. To humilite me, expose me for the sins I have caused."

"No, that's not true at all."

"You don't have to lie. Go ahead and say it. You only care about yourself anyway, you disgusting pig!"

"Alphys..." I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!! You make me sick!"

She regained her composure and started to walk to the door, as she was at the door, she turned around to face me. Her eyes of hatred burned into me.

"You said your husband Frisk was dead, right?"

"Yes, he was ill..."

"Liar! I know about you...you didn't want him around anymore. You probably found someone else." Alphys walked out the door, slamming it shut.

"That's ridiculous...I'd never..."

I found 3 gravestones. 3 names were carved into each. The last was Eddie. The second was Alphys. The first was Chara. Mine had a gaping hole. I jumped without a second thought. I knew in my heart, something was waiting for me there, in the abyss. Instead of another floor of the Labyrinth, or meeting face to face with Black Figure, I was at a long hallway. At the end of it was an iron door. I stepped in, and cold air hit my face.

Eddie. Holding his revolver. Three new dead bodies.

"Eddie! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? He always busted my balls.

'You fat disgusting piece of shit! You make me sick!'

'Fatass, you nothing but a waste of skin.'

'You're so ugly, even you're mama don't love you!'

Well maybe he was right. Maybe I am nothing but a fat, disgusting piece of shit. But ya know what? It doesn't matter if your smart, dumb, ugly, pretty...it's all the same once yer dead. And a corpse can't laugh. From now on, if anyone makes fun of me...I'll kill em. Just like that."

He pointed the gun to his head, demonstrating his prospect. Then he turned behind him to a door leading to another room.

"Eddie, have you gone nuts?"

I immediately regretted the words that came out of my mouth. I could be called a certified idiot by others because I provoked a walking madman. He turned around to look at me, and my grip on the rifle hardened.

"I knew it. You too. You're just like them, Chara."

"Sorry-"

"Don't bother. I understand. You've been laughing at me all along, haven't you? Ever since we first met. I'll kill you, Chara."

He raised the gun, and fired. I dodged the hit by a company inches. I aimed my rifle at him and shot him in the arm. He yelped in pain and retreated to the next room. I pursued him, and ran to the next room. It was a meat locker, filled with cow beef. It was cold, and I was thankful that I wore a jacket. I couldn't see Eddie, but I could certainly hear him.

"Do you know what it does to you, Chara? When you're hated, picked on, spit on, just cause of the way you look. After you've been laughed at your whole freaking life. That's why I ran away after I killed the dog. Ran away like a scared little girl. Yeah, I killed that dog. It was fun. It tried to chew its own guts out! Finally died all curled up in a ball. Then 'he' came after me, I shot him too. Right in the leg. He cried more than the dog! He's gonna have a hard time playing football on what's left of that knee."

"You think it's okay to kill people? You need help, Eddie!"

"Don't get all holy on me, Chara. This town called you, too. You and me are the same. We're not like other people. Don't you know that?!"

He appeared out of the darkness. I shot him again, this time hitting his other arm. I reloaded again as he prepared to shoot me. He fired and the shot hit my shoulder. I cried in pain and shot again, ceasing Eddie's maniacal laughter. I regained my stance and Eddie fell in the middle of the room, dead.

"Eddie?" I walked over to his body. He was dead.

"Eddie! I...I killed a...a human being. A human being."

I had a moment of anguish

"Frisk...did you really die three years ago...?"

I looked ahead. I opened the next door, and was greeted by that fog. I was at the dock. I found a boat and set out to Lakeview Hotel. As the boat made its way across Toluca Lake, I couldn't help but think about the Little Baroness. It sunk mysteriously. After everything I've been through, the Apartments, the Hospital, and the Labyrinth, I believe that part of the legend is true.

Lakeview Hotel. This place hasn't changed in years.

 **A/N: Final chapter will come out Halloween!**


	6. Revelation

**A/N: Remember to like or comment. Here you go, the finale. Happy Halloween!**

 _"Is this the place?" I asked._

 _"Probably. They said the hotel was by the lake." Frisk answered._

 _"It does look like a hotel. Here, I'll help you with the bags."_

 _"Thanks. I wonder how it looks inside. Must be luxurious in there."_

 _"Well, we won't find out until we open those doors."_

 _I turned to see Frisk's smiling face. "Let's go."_

My hands firmly grasped the handle, I was in the hotel. This place never changed in those three years. It was complete darkness in there, and I was thankful I had the flashlight to guide me along. There was a map on the lobby and a memo. I read the memo, curious about who was it directed to. It was to me, just as I suspected.

" _Mrs. Chara Dreemurr,_

 _The video tape you forgot here is being kept in the office on the 1st floor._ "

I grabbed the map and folded it open. The rooms were all locked except for 312, which I recall being the place where me and Frisk stayed in our short visit to Silent Hill. There were words written in the box where Room 312 was.

 _'Waiting for you.'_

I was utterly astonished with the revelation that came over me. Frisk was here, he should be. He wrote that phrase on that very map, so he must be here. Either that, or somebody was screwing with me again. If there was a single scrap of hope left, then I would take it. No man or monster would stop me from my endless pursuit to find Frisk and get the hell out of this god-forsaken place. I was in front of Room 312, after confronting a monster on the floor.

"Frisk. I'm here."

I knocked on the door.

Nothing.

I knocked on the door again.

Nothing.

I pounded on the door.

Nothing.

I placed my ear against the door, hopefully to hear something relieving.

Nothing.

I grabbed the knob, turned it.

Nothing.

It was locked and the feeling of hope was snuffed away. The void in my SOUL was unfilled as tears streamed down my face.

I entered the cafe on the first floor, after finding the tape that I had forgotten on our trip. All the chairs were neatly stacked, and the tables sat there, unmoving. A grand piano stood, next to me. I couldn't find anything, so I turned to leave. Suddenly, a banging noise came from the piano. I jumped in surprise as I heard the noise. Giggling came from an unidentified source. I found Asriel behind the piano, and I was certainly not amused.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, you did."

He stood up and walked over to sit on a nearby chair.

"You're here to find Frisk, aren't you, Chara? Well...have you?"

"No...is that why you're here, too?"

"He's here, isn't he? If you know where he is, tell me! I'm tired of walking."

"I wish I knew..."

"But he said it in his letter..."

"What letter!?"

Asriel reached for something in his pocket. It was the letter, and he extended his hand to me.

"...Wanna read it?"

"Yes, please."

"But don't tell Rachel, okay?"

"Who's Rachel?"

"She was our nurse. I took it from her locker."

I read the letter. I could still faintly hear Frisk's voice in my head as I read the letter Asriel gave me.

" _My dearest Asriel,_

 _I'm leaving this letter with Rachel to give to you after I'm gone. I'm far away now. In a quiet beautiful place. Please forgive me for not saying goodbye before I left._

 _Be well, Asriel. Don't be too hard on the sisters. And Asriel, about Chara...I know you hate her because you think she isn't nice to me, but please give her a chance. It's true she may be a little surly sometimes, and she doesn't laugh much. But underneath she's really a sweet person._

 _Asriel...I love you like my very own son. If things had worked out differently, I was hoping to adopt you. Happy 8th birthday, Asriel._

 _Your friend forever,_

 _Frisk_ "

I looked up, and Asriel was drawing a picture depicting a cat. He was happily humming a tune I didn't recognize.

"Asriel...how old are you?"

"Um, I turned eight last week."

"So Frisk couldn't have died...three years ago. Could he really be here? Is this the "quiet, beautiful place" he was talking about?"

"Me and Frisk talked a lot about Silent Hill. He even showed me all his pictures. He really wanted to come back. That's why I'm here. Maybe you'll get it if you see the other letter. The one Frisk...huh?"

Asriel reached into his pocket, visibly trying to find the other letter. He had a look of confusion in his eyes.

"I must have dropped it!"

"Asriel..."

"I gotta find it!"

Asriel suddenly ran past me, and I turned around.

"Asriel!"

I returned to the Room 312. I tried to knock, yet again, but nothing. Doubt surfaced in my mind. Something caused all this. Did it magically give me that letter? Did it lure me here? Did some force write that description? Did it refuse to let me into Room 312? The big question was this: Did it all have a point? What if Frisk wasn't alive? What if this journey was a pointless adventure just to fool me? If the town was a person, it would've been laughing at me.

I grasped the doorknob again, hopeless of ever going inside the room. Unexpectedly, I heard a 'click', and the door slid open. I stood there, in shock. Something told me that I was going to find something horrible in there. Dread filled me. I walked in, bracing for any shocking revelation.

Nothing.

Just a TV and a VHS player. I sat on the couch, my face looking at the television set. My hands grasped the tape in my pocket. The TV flickered on as I sat there, and watched. A smile crept on my face as I saw Frisk's face on the screen. It was him.

 _"Are you taping again? C'mon..."_

Frisk sat next to a window in the room.

" _I don't know why, but I just love it here. It's so peaceful. You know what I heard? This whole area used to be a sacred place. I think I can see why. It's too bad we have to leave. Please promise you'll take me again, Chara._ "

My smile faded as I saw the next events unfold. Memories fell into a straight line in my mind. The video switched, like it was playing another part of another video. It was me, by Frisk's side. He was laying on the bed. I saw myself muttering words, but they were not audible. Although I heard her say something that made me shatter to a thousand little pieces.

" **I'm sorry.** "

I saw her grabbing the pillow Frisk's head was laying on. She violently jammed the pillow on his face, cutting his oxygen flow, and Frisk was flailing his arms, gasping for breath. I tried to avert my eyes from the screen, but I couldn't.

Eventually, Frisk stopped moving altogether. He was dead by my hands. Realization hit me head on. It was as if some god gave me a reward for my endeavor. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I killed Frisk. My husband, Asriel's best friend. I sobbed quietly. Frisk really was dead and I understood. The town had brought me here to make me see what I did. To make me realize that I was the one who did the deed. I was in a great depression when Frisk died. I repressed those memories in a thick blanket of denial. Once I found out that Frisk had a few more years to live, I had to end it.

Asriel entered the room. I didn't know what to say to him. Should I tell him I was the one who killed Frisk? I wiped the remaining tears from my face and looked up at Asriel. He looked irritated.

"So there you are, Chara. Did you get the letter? Did you find Frisk? If not, let's get going already okay?" Asriel shoved my shoulder. I looked at him, my eyes still watering up.

"Frisk's gone. He's dead."

Asriel was taken aback. "Liar! That's a lie!" It seems that he was still in denial too.

"No, that's not true..."

"He...he died 'cause he was sick?"

"No. I killed him."

A heavy silence came between us. Asriel was left in shock and I looked down. I could see tears forming in the little goat monster's eyes. He quickly wiped his tears with the long sleeve of his green and yellow striped sweater.

"You killer! Why'd you do it?! I hate you! I want him back! Give him back to me! I knew it! You didn't care about him! I hate you, Chara! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! He was always waiting for you...why...why?" Every word made reality sink in, every punch hurt me inside.

"I'm sorry. The Frisk you know isn't here..." I wrapped my arms around him, but he pushed me back.

Asriel stomped out of the room. He glared at me hatefully before slamming the door.

"Asriel, I'm sorry."

I slumped in my chair, an emotional wreak. White noise echoed from the radio. I looked around, but nothing was in sight. I could faintly hear a voice as I brought the radio to my ear. Frisk's voice.

"Chara. Where are you? I'm waiting. I'm waiting for you. Please come to me."

"Frisk?"

" _Do you hate me? Is that why you won't come?_ "

"Where are you?"

" _Please hurry. Are you lost? I'm near. I'm waiting nearby, Chara. Please. I want to see you, Chara. Can't you hear me?Chara...please, Chara...Chara...Chara...Chara..._ "

I descended the stairs to the second floor, avoiding the lumbering monsters. Yet again I tried to open the doors on the floor. Until I got to the reading room, the door opened with no resistance. A tape recorder sat on one of the wooden tables. Books lined the shelves, but I wasn't interested in reading. My main interest was on the tape recorder. I pressed the play button on the recorder. It was a conversation.

" _Frisk's going to die...? You...you must be joking..._ " I heard my voice

" _I'm very sorry._ "

" _But you're a doctor. It's your job to heal people! How can you just let him die?_ "

" _Please calm down. As his doctor, I promise I'll do what I can. But...there's still no effective treatment for his condition._ "

" _How long does he have?_ "

" _I'm afraid I'm not sure. 3 years at most. Perhaps 6 months. It's impossible to say with certainty._ "

The recording ended. I exited the room after finding nothing. The walls were rotting away, and there were wet spots on the once dry carpet. I walked to a room that was supposed to have a metal staircase. I didn't know where I was going, but I was determined to find anything connected to Frisk. Even though I know he's dead, a shred of hope was left. The walls weren't rotting away in this room. In fact, it was burning. Fire surrounded me. That's when I saw someone descending the blazing inferno.

Alphys.

"Undyne! Undyne, I was looking for you."

I backed away, uneasy.

"Now you're the only one left. Maybe then...maybe then I can rest."

I continued to back away from Alphys.

"Undyne, why are you running away?"

Alphys placed her hand on my cheek, going down to my shoulder. She looked closer at my confused face. Her face turned into one of realization.

"You're not Undyne. It's you...I, I'm sorry..."

"Alphys, no..."

"Thank you for saving me...but I wish you hadn't. Even Undyne said it... I deserved what happened..."

"No Alphys, that's wrong! Undyne was your best friend, she would never want you to be humiliated."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I knew her. Remember when we were trapped in the Underground? Undyne was always by your side, even when you lied about...them..."

"No. Don't pity me. I'm not worth it. Or maybe you think you can save me? Heal all my pain?"

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to respond.

"That's what I thought. Chara. Give me back that knife."

"No...I won't."

"Saving it for yourself?"

"Me? No...I'd never kill myself..."

Alphys turned around and started to ascend the fiery staircase.

"It's hot as hell in here." I thought out loud.

Alphys stopped and looked at me for a brief moment.

"You see it too? For me, it's always like this."

She started her ascent up the stairs again. I watched until she disappeared. I walked out of the burning room and looked back again. The fire was extinguished and I was free to go up the stairs. Eventually, I got to a hallway. The mesh floor had a new monster hanging underneath it. A monster with large hands held on to the floor. As I walked underneath it, tendrils came out from its suction-like hands. I swatted at it with the metal pipe. I started to run fired a shot at the monster with my pistol once.

I opened the door to a lobby. No furniture was around me. I heard a sound. A voice. It sounded like...Frisk!

"Chara!"

I ran to the middle of the room, looking up. My mouth fell agape with what I saw. It was Francis, suspended in the same contraption the caged monsters I fought in the hospital and Black Figures. Figures. Plural. Two of them stood beside him holding their sharp weapons. One Black Figure had the usual blue eye. The other had a crimson red one.

"Stop! Leave him alone! Leave us both the hell alone!"

The Black Figures didn't listen. One of them, the red-eyed one, walked behind Francis, ready to thrust his weapon, killing him. With silence, Red Eye killed him. I kneeled to the floor, and reality struck me. The power of the town created the Black Figure. He was my executioner, like in that hallucination in the Labyrinth. He was created solely to punish me. No. He was me. I created this monstrosity to punish me.

"I was weak. That's why I needed you. Needed someone to punish me for my sins...but that's all over now. I know the truth."

The world around me ripped away. It was replaced with a familiar hall. The Judgment Hall. It was like the hotel, golden walls ripping away, the windows only showing a dark void. Fitting. This was the place where I was punished for killing everyone, for committing genocide. I stood up, turnimg around. The Black Figures beside me took a step back. I could see them clearly now. Their other eyes were gone, a gaping gash appearing. Their clothes were torn ripped in different parts. I could see a reddish hue in certain parts of their clothes.

"Now it's time to end this."

I was the first to react. I took out my handgun and shot at Blue. Blue dodged it with ease and counterattacked with its weapon. I dodged and shot at Red. It also dodged. I reloaded my handgun and shot again. Blue slashed at the bullet, cutting it in half. I couldn't use the shotgun or the rifle, as both were out of bullets. Blue and Red both thrusted their spears at me. I dodged yet again, and shot, to no avail. Blue summoned a blaster like the one I saw in Brookhaven. I dodged the laser by an inch and shot again at Blue.

I would die once I ran out of bullets. I ran to one side of the hall and unloaded the rest of my bullets, hitting nothing. I dropped the gun and smiled sadly.

'At least I'll see Frisk again.'

The Black Figures stopped in their tracks. I opened my eyes.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for, you bastards? Kill me!"

The Black Figures moved again. I closed my eyes. I waited for the spear to impale me. Nothing. I opened my eyes. I was back at the empty lobby. They stood there, unmoving. They stabbed their weapons on the floor and impaled their heads to the sharp point of the weapon. I was thrown into shock as the Black Figures burst into dust. I looked on the floor where they stood. There was an object on both sides. An egg-like object. I inserted the eggs into the two doors in front of me. I opened one of the doors. This was it. I was going to see Frisk again. I picked up the two spare rifle bullets on the floor.

The hallway leading to outside was silent. Although I heard something. Another conversation, and this time, I heard a familiar voice.

 _"What do you want, Chara?_ "

 _"I, uh I brought you some flowers..."_

 _"Flowers? I don't want any damn flowers. Just go home already."_

 _"Look! I'm disgusting! I don't deserve flowers. Between the disease and the drugs, I look like a monster. Well what are you looking at? Get the hell out of here. Leave me alone already! I'm no use to anyone. I'll be dead soon anyway. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow...it would be easier if they'd just kill me. But I guess the hospital is making a nice profit off me, they want to keep me alive. Are you still here? I told you to go! Are you deaf?! Don't come back!"_

A pause.

" _Chara...wait. Please don't go...stay with me. Don't leave me alone. I didn't mean what I said. Please Chara...tell me I'll be okay. Tell me I'm not going to die. Help me..._ "

I was at the end of the hallway. I opened the door and walked up the steel stairs. I got to the roof of the hotel. Rain poured, soaking my jacket. A bed was on the roof along with a sight I haven't seen in a while.

Frisk. Were my eyes deceiving me?

"Frisk!"

He turned around.

"When will you ever stop making that mistake? Frisk's dead. You killed him."

"Francis...? It's you...but I don't need you anymore."

"What? You must be joking! But I can be yours...I'll be here for you forever."

Francis walked towards me.

"And I'll never yell at you or make you feel bad. That's what you wanted. I'm different than Frisk. How can you throw me away?"

"I understand now. It's time to end this nightmare."

"No! I won't let you! You deserve to die too, Chara."

Francis transformed. He turned into another monster, much like the caged-like monster in the hospital. He was in a crucified position and was dressed in a black, dirty robe. I could still see his face, frowning at me. I soon found out that Francis was also created by the town, along with my subconscious. I raised my rifle and, with precision and shot at it, hitting its chest. The monster didn't cease its onslaught, and summoned a group of moths to distract me. I tried to swat them away.

Francis got close to me enough to start doing some real damage. The feet underneath the cage started to kick me. I tried to use the rifle, but I dropped it at the worst possible time. I reached down for it, but I was immediately pulled up. I gasped for breath as I was pulled to the air. The monster's tentacle was strangling me. I knew it wasn't going to stop before I was dead for good. I couldn't reach the gun from the ground. I took out the pipe and whacked at the monster until it dropped me.

With one dash, I grabbed the rifle and got to the far side of the roof and shot again at the monster. The monster made a horrible cry and fell down from its spot above me. I walked up to the cage and pointed my gun at Francis' head.

"Chara..." It uttered, blood seeping from its mouth.

"Go to hell."

BANG!

I sat next to Frisk in our home. I held his hand as he laid peacefully in the bed. He coughed violently and started to speak with me.

"Chara..."

"Forgive me."

"I told you that I wanted to die, Chara. I wanted the pain to end."

"That's why I did it, honey. I just couldn't watch you suffer. No! That's not true...you also said that you didn't want to die. The truth is I hated you. I wanted you out of the way. I wanted my life back..."

"Chara...if that were true, then why do you look so sad?"

"Frisk..."

"Chara...please...please do something for me."

Frisk reached into his pocket. He gave me another letter. I looked at it. The front of the envelope read 'To Chara'. I looked at Frisk, who now smiled at me.

"Go on with your life."

" _In my restless dreams, I see that town._

 _Silent Hill._

 _You promised you'd take me there again someday. But you never did. Well I'm alone there now...in our 'special place.' Waiting for you...waiting for you to come to see me._

 _But you never do._

 _And so I wait, wrapped in my cocoon of pain and loneliness. I know I've done a terrible thing to you. Something you'll never forgive me for. I wish I could change that, but I can't. I feel so pathetic and ugly laying here, waiting for you. Every day I stare up at the cracks in the ceiling and all I can think about is how unfair it all is..._

 _The doctor came today. He told me I could go home for a short stay. It's not that I'm getting better. It's just that this may be my last chance...I think you know what I mean...even so, I'm glad to be coming home. I've missed you terribly._

 _But I'm afraid Chara. I'm afraid you don't really want me to come home. Whenever you come see me, I can tell how hard it is on you...I don't know if you hate me or pity me...or maybe I just disgust you..._

 _I'm sorry about that._

 _When I first learned that I was going to die, I just didn't want to accept it. I was so angry all the time and I struck out at everyone I loved most._

 _Especially you, Chara._

 _That's why I understand if you do hate me. But I want you to know this, Chara._

 _I'll always love you._

 _Even though our life together had to end like this, I still wouldn't trade it for the world. We had some wonderful years together. Well this letter has gone on too long so I'll say goodbye. I told the nurse to give this to you after I'm means that as you read this, I'm already dead. I can't tell you to remember me, but I can't bear for you to forget me._

 _These last few years since I became ill...I'm so sorry for what I did to you, did to us...you've given me so much and I haven't been able to return a single thing. That's why I want you to live for yourself now. Do what's best for you, Chara._

 _Chara..._

 _You made me happy._ "

"Hey, hurry up, slowpoke! We're close." Asriel said.

"Alright, I'll be there."

Me and Asriel were back at the observation deck. I was going to move on. I left my guns in the forest, since I had no use for them. I decided to carry out Frisk's wish, to adopt Asriel. As I entered the car and drove out of the town, I turned on my radio. Normal music blared through the speakers.

In the mirror, I could see the skeleton. Monochrome colored. His face smiling at me. He vanished in the mist, smoke flowing to the hazy fog. I looked to my front, and I passed the sign.

" ** _Leaving Silent Hill_** "


End file.
